Sólo tú
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Sakura recuerda al rubio escandaloso que le irritaba tanto de niña y ahora ve al hombre que la hace suspirar y ser ella misma. Naruto recuerda a la niña que desde su infancia le llamó la atención y que siempre ocupó todo su corazón. Advertencia: Contenido sexual.


**Sólo tú**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. El fic sí es mío.

Resumen: Sakura recuerda al rubio escandaloso que le irritaba tanto de niña y ahora ve al hombre que la hace suspirar y ser ella misma. Naruto recuerda a la niña que desde su infancia le llamó la atención y que siempre ocupó todo su corazón.

Notas:

Este será un two-shot. Primero ahondaré en los sentimientos de Sakura y el segundo será en los de Naruto.

 **Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

" _¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Es éste Naruto?_

—Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

* * *

 **L** o único que tenía claro Sakura Haruno a los doce años de edad era que quería formar equipo con Sasuke. Y vaya que parece que oyeron sus plegarias, pues así fue. Sólo había un inconveniente: el tercer miembro de su equipo fue nada más que Uzumaki Naruto, aquel ruidoso niño de alborotado cabello rubio que Sakura no quería tolerar.

" _Tienes una frente_ _amplia muy encantadora. Me dan ganas de besarla"_ Ni en sus sueños más románticos se hubiera imaginado escuchar pronunciar esas palabras a Uchiha Sasuke y cuando lo hizo no supo si en realidad estaba sucediendo o era lo que precisamente pensaba, un sueño. Aunque no lo admitía de manera abierta, ella era muy romántica y fantaseaba con alguna vez le dijeran algo bonito de su persona. El hecho de que le halagaran su frente—algo que a su parecer era un defecto- le había hecho sentirse aún más atraída hacia el último de los Uchiha.

De repente el chico salió corriendo, dejando desilusionada a Haruno Sakura, quien pensaba que estaba a punto de dar su primer beso. Volvió después de unos minutos y se encontró a un Sasuke muy diferente del anterior, que hasta le regañó y le dijo que era una molestia por la forma en que pensaba de Naruto.

Cierto, le hacía falta madurar mucho, pues veía las situaciones y a las personas de una manera superficial.

En la ocasión en que conocerían al que iba a ser su maestro, Naruto hizo una broma muy sencilla, pero Sakura pensaba que el ninja no iba a caer en un truco tan fácil, y aunque le divertía en sus adentros el que haya sucedido así, trataba de aparentar que no estaba de acuerdo con él.

En un principio pensaba que Naruto no era más que un hablador y hasta un niño miedoso, pero dicha perspectiva cambió cuando se enfrentaron contra Zabuza, en el cual al ver la determinación de su compañero, pensó: " _¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Es este Naruto?"_ Y algo parecido a la admiración se arremolinó en su pecho, sin ser ella plenamente consciente de ello.

Al finalizar ese encuentro, Sakura notó que Naruto no era precisamente como ella pensaba. Al menos, se miraba más confiable que al inicio.

En medio de la oscuridad, la mujer se removió un poco en la cama matrimonial, para ver un poco mejor a su esposo. ¿Cómo pensar que aquel hombre que alguna vez fue ese menudo chiquillo no era confiable? Ahora esa idea se tornaba inconcebible, pues, después de ese acontecimiento, para Sakura Haruno no había nadie más confiable que él.

Las largas pestañas de Naruto se movieron un poco. Sakura sintió deseos de despertarlo, pero sabía que era muy cansado su trabajo, pues estaba estudiando y entrenando arduamente para ser Hokage. Se acostó cautelosamente a su lado y se permitió pensar más en el pasado.

A pesar de haber visto las cualidades y habilidades ninja de sus compañeros en aquella misión, se sintió satisfecha al darse cuenta que ella era la mejor de los tres al controlar el chakra. Esperaba impresionar a Sasuke, pero ese efecto lo encontró en Naruto, quien le dijo con una voz muy entusiasta: "¡Eres impresionante, Sakura-chan! ¡Esa es la chica en quien pongo mi confianza!

Después de tanto practicar y no avanzar, el rubio Uzumaki fue hacia ella en busca de un consejo, sorprendiéndola, ya que ella pensaba que se iba a cansar y empezar a poner quejas.

Fue conociendo más acerca de la personalidad del chico y supo que él no se daría por vencido hasta lograrlo, algo que le impresionó.

Sakura en ese tiempo cambió lo que pensaba de Naruto. En un inicio lo consideraba una molestia, pero esto fue dejado atrás por las situaciones de riesgo y cotidianas que vivieron. No era como ella pensaba. Ahí empezó su confianza en él.

Cuando llegaron a la primera etapa del examen chuunin, se percató que el rubio de ojos azules estaba temblando y ella, preocupada, decidió calmarlo con unas palabras, lo que se dio cuenta fue que él estaba extasiado con la idea de luchar contra personas poderosas, tras lo cual ella se sintió apenada.

—Ay Naruto— susurró, con una sonrisa nostálgica. Bien dicen que recordar es volver a vivir. Pues sí, ella estaba viviendo de nuevo esa experiencia pasada. A pesar que en ese tiempo no lo viera, ¿quién diría que terminaría unida a ese chico rubio escandaloso?

Sus personalidades eran parecidas desde niños. Muy enérgicos, gritones y traviesos. Claro, Sakura reservaba más para sí la tercera definición. Su inner, que concordaba muchas veces con Naruto.

Reconoció que era una chica muy egoísta, pero dejó a un lado esto para proteger el sueño de ser Hokage del rubio, deseo que miraba como imposible en aquel entonces.

—Y ahora ya estas por lograrlo, Naruto… No cabe duda que eres sorprendente. Haz trabajado duro por ello. — no lo decía enfrente su marido, ya que sabía que seguro se pavonearía más de lo esperado, pero ella sabía perfectamente la valía de Naruto, había sido testigo ocular a lo largo de los años. De que inicialmente pensaba que era un cobarde y se rendía pronto, pero aquello cambió. Tanto ella, como Sasuke y Kakashi sabían que el cabeza dura no se rendía.

El mencionado se movió ligeramente, pero se quedó quieto pronto.

Naruto dormía comúnmente con la boca abierta, pero esa vez ésta estaba cerrada. Tan tranquilo y sereno se veía. Esa imagen le hizo parecer más distante el recuerdo que tenía en su mente de cuando luchó contra Ino en los exámenes chuunin. Los estridentes gritos de Naruto llamándola _"¡Sakura-chan, no te rindas!"_ fueron su salvación de perder contra su rival. Aunque perdieron ambas, estuvo agradecida con su rubio amigo por haberla animado.

Posteriormente, en la pelea de Naruto contra Kiba, se vio impulsada a darle palabras de ánimo, pues confió en él, tal como él hizo con ella. Fue así como en la tercera etapa de los exámenes, a pesar de estar preocupada por el estado de Sasuke, decide apoyar al chico Uzumaki en la pelea que tuvo contra Neji Hyuga. Al salir victorioso, ella se sintió feliz por él, y ver el esfuerzo que él ponía y que cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte, eso la impulsó a continuar mejorando.

En la pelea contra Gaara, ella primero pensó que quien la había salvado había sido Sasuke, pero éste le comentó que había sido Naruto. ¿En qué momento Naruto se había vuelto tan fuerte? Sabía de su gran determinación, pero sencillamente no dejaba de sorprenderla.

La joven en ese tiempo se preocupó mucho por quien creía que era su amor, pues tenía el sello de Orochimaru, pero cuando se lo dijo a Naruto, él siempre la animó con palabras apropiadas. Verdaderamente, Naruto desde temprana edad, sabía cómo hacer que las personas conservaran esperanza.

Aún no dejaba de lado su egoísmo del todo. Pensaba que quería a Sasuke más allá del compañerismo y la amistad, y a causa de ello le pidió a su amigo con tal desesperación que lo trajera de vuelta, demostrando, también, que él era la persona en quien más confiaba.

" _No te preocupes, lo traeré de vuelta! ¡Es una promesa de vida!"_

¿Cómo no fue capaz de ver los hermosos sentimientos de él? Al menos se había dado cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque quizás ella no fue la que los observó primero, pero realmente no quería perderlo.

Naruto empezó a roncar en ese instante. La mujer arrugó el ceño. _Definitivamente, no todo puede ser perfecto._

Después de fallar en traer a Sasuke, él se disculpó con ella, visiblemente contristado. Sólo pasaron unos minutos y volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa reluciente en la que ella depositaba totalmente su confianza.

" _¡Sakura-chan yo… Definitivamente mantendré mi promesa! Dije que era una promesa de por vida_

Y lo creyó porque lo dijo él. Ya no quería que cargara con esa promesa, pero Naruto ya lo había decidido y no habría poder para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera ella misma. Porque apreciaba a Sasuke y porque sabía de los sentimientos de Sakura, lo que a él le importaba era su felicidad.

 _No quería que tuvieras esa carg_ a, _Naruto. Por eso y porque Sasuke y tú eran mis personas más importantes me dediqué a hacerme más fuerte._

Los momentos tristes al lado del chico hiperactivo se volvían más llevaderos, ya que mirando su sonrisa él, sin saberlo, conseguía calmarla.

A partir de ese momento su relación se transformó. De ser la molestia que consideraba en un principio, pasó a ser un compañero y de ahí a ser su mejor amigo. Él ya no iría solo por Sasuke. Ella lo acompañaría la próxima vez, de eso estaba segura.

Los dos años que Naruto y Sakura tomaron caminos diferentes pasaron rápido. Cada uno entrenó para mejorar sus habilidades, entrenando con dos de los legendarios Sannin, Jiraiya y Tsunade Senju, respectivamente.

El encuentro a los dos los dos les alegró, puesto que se echaban de menos. A Sakura le llamó la atención que Naruto estuviera más alto que ella, ya que recordaba que era el más bajito. Había cambiado. Aparte de su estatura, su rostro poseía ya escasos rasgos infantiles que lo distinguían de niño. Su corazón latió más de lo normal, lo cual lo adjudicó a la emoción que le daba ver a su compañero de equipo. Y sintió respeto por él, pero también nostalgia. Se había perdido ver parte de su crecimiento. Claramente Naruto se miraba más maduro.

No supo la razón, pero las siguientes palabras emanaron de su boca:

"¿Cómo estoy? Me he vuelto más femenina, supongo"

Aquello denotó que esperaba que su amigo lo afirmara, mas él comentó que no había cambiado nada, algo que ella no tomó del todo bien. Luego salió con su ténica sexy, lo cual terminó con la paciencia de Haruno, para posteriormente regañarlo y ponerlo en su lugar.

Su esposo movió involuntariamente el brazo hacia ella.

" _Hay cosas que nunca cambian, como tu manera de dormir, Naruto"_ pensó la fémina, mirándole seria, pero con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Ese día en el hospital había sido testigo de la muerte de un hombre y ver a su esposa destrozada le había hecho pensar aún más en sus seres queridos. Desde que se decidió ser ninja médico sabía a lo que se tendría que enfrentar y la muerte iba a ser una constante en su vida, pero el ver las lágrimas amargas de esa mujer le habían hecho reflexionar en valorar todavía más a las personas más importantes y su persona favorita estaba justo enfrente de ella.

" _Naruto, tú siempre estuviste a mi lado. Siempre apoyándome, aun cuando yo creía estar enamorada de Sasuke, te importó más mi "felicidad" que la tuya."_

Fue ahí cuando se percató de los sentimientos que guardaba muy en su interior, escondidos, quizás porque su obsesión con Uchiha Sasuke no le permitían verlos, algo que ella no veía claro, pero los demás a su alrededor con tan sólo poco tiempo de conocerlos fueron capaces de discernirlos.

Siempre fue una chica muy sentimental. Lloró varias veces preocupada por Sasuke, también por Naruto. Lo hizo cuando fueron a la aldea de la Arena, al rescate de Gaara. Al enterarse que si el bijuu del jinchuuriki al ser extraído, éste último moría.

Sus lágrimas escurrieron con facilidad al imaginarse que la vida de Naruto corría peligro, algo que Naruto malinterpretó, pensando que a ella le preocupaba el estado del Kazekage.

Cuando trabajaron en equipo con Sai, éste, aunque no entendía del todo los sentimientos, le dijo algo que la dejó confundida y con el ceño fruncido:

" _Sakura-san, eres muy gentil con Naruto, ¿no es así? No entiendo sentimientos como esos, pero un libro decía que…" No pudo terminar, puesto que Naruto interrumpió._

Tras el enfrentamiento con Kabuto en el cual Naruto se dejó llevar por el nueve colas, ella se mostró sumamente preocupada por él, a punto de llegar a las lágrimas de nuevo. Sintiendo que hace poco por él, lo exteriorizó.

Yamato la observó, y viendo su herida, habló:

" _No es problema lo mucho o poco que puedas hacer. Lo que importa es la grandeza de los sentimientos que tienes por Naruto. Sakura, puedo afirmarlo con sólo verte. En realidad, tú…"_

No pudo terminar de decirlo, porque el rubio de ojos azules despertó de su inconsciencia. Naruto se enteró que fue el culpable de lastimar a su compañera, así que decidió ya no dejarse poseer por el bijuu, todo con tal de traer de vuelta a Sasuke y proteger a Sakura.

Recordó también el momento en que estuvo dispuesta a darle de comer de nuevo a Naruto, cuando de niña había dicho que no iba a volverlo a hacer. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo porque le nació, pero Sai se acercó para auxiliarlo y, finalmente, fue Kakashi quien terminó por hacerlo.

Konoha se vio devastada por el ataque de Pain y ella gritó fuerte a Naruto que volviera, pues sabía que él era el único que podía salvarlos de tal destrucción. Luego de vio herida a Hinata por interponerse entre la pelea entre el rubio y el akatsuki, se percató de que la chica sentía algo más por Naruto, lo cual la dejó pensativa.

La victoria de Naruto sobre los atacantes fue emocionante. Sakura, entre contenta y preocupada, primero golpeó al chico y después lo abrazó, sorprendiendo a los aldeanos y a varios ninjas. Verdaderamente estaba aliviada de que su amigo estuviera bien.

Su mente viajó hasta la confesión que le hizo a Naruto, con el fin de despojarlo de su promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, y, nuevamente, anteponiendo el bienestar de su compañero y amigo. La relación de ellos pareció fracturarse un poco, porque Naruto le dijo que odiaba a las personas que se mentían a sí mismas. Quizás si fue precipitado y no era con un fin romántico, pero Sakura, sin darse cuenta, ya no miraba al chico sólo como amigo. Los sentimientos confusos estaban patentes, algo que ni ella misma sabía cómo definir.

Esas emociones se vieron todavía más marcadas cuando en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja le extrajeron el kyuubi a Naruto. La desesperación de ver al muchacho entre la vida y la muerte la hicieron sentir verdadero terror. ¿Qué pasaría si él hubiera muerto? Ni en ese momento ni actualmente quería imaginárselo, no podía imaginar una vida sin él, sin sus palabras de aliento, su vitalidad y, sobre todo, su sonrisa.

 _¡No pienso dejarte morir! ¡no vas a morir estando en mis manos, ¿me oyes?!_

 _¡No permitiré que mueras, cueste lo que cueste!_

Poco le importó el que ella estuviera quedándose sin reservas de chakra, puesto que lo primordial era mantener con vida a Naruto.

La adormilada voz de Naruto la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ella, al percatarse de que él la vio, se quiso dar la vuelta para que no viera la seriedad en su rostro, pero el hombre fue más ágil y lo tomó con la delicadeza con la que siempre lo hacía, para que ella lo viera directamente a los ojos. Verde con azul.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? —Los ojos azules de Naruto le veían con inquietud, pero no estaban por completo abiertos, debido a las horas de sueño que le faltaban. En ese instante abrió más los ojos. —Acaso… ¿Tuviste pesadillas?

Tan atento siempre. A la mujer le enterneció aquel gesto, mas no lo exteriorizó con palabras, simplemente respondió con voz más aguda de lo que esperó:

—No pasa nada de eso, Naruto. Vuelve a dormir. — lo quiso serenar Sakura.

—No dormiré hasta que duermas tú, Sakura-chan—si ella era terca, él le ganaba. Acercó los brazos a ella y la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él. Le susurró al oído —Durmamos abrazados, preciosa.

Pensar que aquel niño hiperactivo le haría erizar los vellos de su piel. El brazo fuerte de Naruto la rodeó todavía más, lo que provocó que su trasero estuviera en contacto con la hombría de su cónyuge.

— ¿Me dirás que sucede?— la voz del rubio cerca de su oído la descolocó. Sakura siempre se sintió en confianza con él, tanto así que sólo era ella misma estando junto a ese niño, joven y ahora hombre.

—Estaba pensando en los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, Naruto.— lo dijo al fin. Naruto la ayudó a voltearse. Quería ver a su mujer, ansiaba ver si algo le preocupaba.

—Han sido varios, Sakura-chan. —tomó entre sus dedos masculinos un mechón rosa que tanto le gustaba, para ver mejor esos ojos que desde niño le habían fascinado. —¿Te preocupa algo?—fue directo al grano.

—Sólo quiero estar contigo, es eso. Me asusta la idea de perderte. —el prospecto a Hokage abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido. Sakura por lo general se guardaba ciertas inseguridades para ella sola, tal vez tenía que ver que se acercaban sus días de cada mes, o por lo que sucedió en el hospital, lo cierto es que no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

—Sakura-chan…— le tomó con su mano izquierda el antebrazo y con la derecha su barbilla, asegurándose que ella le viera. —No me iré a ningún lado. Estaré para ti siempre. —Acto seguido, la abrazó.

Ella dejó que la abrazara y pronto también lo rodeó con sus brazos. No había lugar más segura en el que se sintiera que en los brazos de Uzumaki Naruto. No tenía comparación con nadie. Todo lo que había buscado siempre había sido él, alguien que la halagara, que la apoyara, que la hiciera sonreír. Ella sabía que él era todo lo que necesitaba, que la complementaba, pero… ¿ella a él? Naruto siempre le había demostrado cuanto la ama, pero a veces la mente es traicionera y llegaba la duda. Esa incertidumbre que la carcomía, pensando en el hubiera. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto hubiera aceptado los sentimientos de Hinata? ¿Habría sido más feliz de lo que era con ella? Después de todo, ella lo notó desde pequeña.

—Naruto…

—¿Sí?

La pensó para hacer la interrogante. No quería que se ofendiera, pero quería esclarecer su mente. Después de todo, aparte de su esposo, su vida y su amante seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en corresponder los sentimientos de Hinata?

Naruto le vio, serio. Sakura supo por su expresión que el rubio no se esperaba aquella incógnita.

—Nunca.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó en automático. Aprovechó esa situación, porque sabía que no volverían a hablar de ello jamás. Por el bien de ambos, no era bueno sacar comparaciones o volver al pasado. —Hinata es bonita, tiene buenos sentimientos. Es más, creo que por ti no se ha casado, tal vez y tiene la esperanza de que nos separemos. —quizás estaba imaginándose de más, pero podía ser posible.

Hyuuga Hinata después de confesarse, muy acorde a su personalidad eso sí, buscaba estar con Naruto, pero el Uzumaki continuó como si aquella confesión no hubiera sucedido. No fue hasta que ella misma lo animó a salir con ella y el rubio si lo hizo, pero únicamente en plan de amigos, no en miras de verla como algo más. Sakura se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos pero estaba resignada a hacerlos a un lado, todo por el bien de Naruto. Él había visto por su felicidad anteriormente y ella quería hacer lo mismo por él.

La joven Hyuuga le había dicho lo mucho que quería a Naruto, tanto así que le confesó que lo observaba desde pequeña, dejando ver su admiración hacia él. La chica de ojos verdes se sintió culpable porque ella en ese tiempo lo despreció. A su ver, Hinata era la que merecía estar con Naruto, no ella. Fue en una ocasión, más adelante, que Ino le hizo ver que el amor no es cuestión de merecer o no. Si ambos se quieren, eso basta.

" _Me he dado cuenta de como ves a Naruto, Sakura. Tú lo quieres, incluso más que a Sasuke-kun. Ya superaste a la ilusión de niña, sólo que ni tú misma lo sabes, frente de marquesina. "_

Sakura trató de negarlo todo, pero Ino prosiguió.

" _Es inútil tratar de engañarme, Sakura. Te conozco. Sai me lo comentó también. Él me comentó que tú eras muy amable con Naruto y me dijo que notó algo en un libro. Algo de los sufijos. Me comentó que decía que uno usa el –san o el –kun cuando hay una barrera entre esas personas, pero cuando no usas sufijo alguno es porque eres tú misma con esa persona, que hay plena confianza. Y sé que tiene razón, Sakura. Tú sólo eres tú misma estando con Naruto. Te veo alegre, sonriente, fuerte. Ve por él, frente. No se lo dejes a Hinata._

Fue ahí cuando se mostró totalmente sincera a la que había sido su única amiga en la infancia.

" _No puedo hacer eso, Ino. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte."_

Ino sonrió, burlesca.

" _Has sido egoísta muchas veces en tu vida, Sakura. Una más no afecta mucho. Además, piensa en Naruto, él también te quiere."_

Con esas palabras que dolieron porque le hicieron ver la realidad, que había sido muy concentrada en sí misma la mayoría del tiempo, pero la hicieron al fin decidirse y esa fría noche de invierno, confesarse a Naruto, esta vez con el corazón en la mano. No le dijo que le gustaba ni mucho menos que lo amaba, sólo mencionó que quería conocerlo más que cómo un amigo, algo que entusiasmó al rubio y que la asombró a ella, ya que temía que la rechazara como aquella ocasión en el País del Hierro.

—Eso no sucederá, Sakura-chan. Tú y yo no nos separaremos.—mencionó Naruto, depositándole un beso a la frente de su amada. —Estaremos siempre juntos. —volvió a besar esa parte de su cara que le gusta mucho—Tu frente tan amplia que me dan ganas de besarla mucho.

El corazón de Sakura palpitó aún más de lo normal. Hace algún tiempo atrás se había enterado de aquella travesura de Naruto. Que se había transformado en Sasuke para intentar robarle un beso. Algo que le había impresionado, pues había pensado que el Uchiha había sido el que le había dicho eso, tras lo cual después de escuchar eso se ilusionó todavía más con él.

La mujer cuyo apellido de soltera era Haruno, supo que todo el tiempo había estado equivocada, porque buscaba señales y/o comportamientos en otra persona que no le nacía hacerlo y rechazaba continuamente a la que era la indicada para ella.

Sakura quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Amar a Naruto y demostrárselo, a aquel ser que vio por su bienestar aún más que en el suyo.

Antes de que el tema se olvidara, quería que le aclarara lo que se dejó pendiente.

—¿Entonces nunca pasó por tu mente?

Naruto sabía que se refería a Hinata.

—No, Sakura-chan. Nunca. Cuando me dijiste que empezara a salir con ella me sentí dolido. Pensaba que aún te gustaba Sasuke e iba a hacerme a un lado, sin confesarte abiertamente mis sentimientos.— Sakura pudo sentir el dolor de Naruto en aquel entonces, ya que ella también fue víctima de éste. —Salí con Hinata, pero nunca con intención de ser algo más que amigos. ¿Sabes la razón?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, incitándolo a seguir.

—Porque para mí sólo existes tú, Sakura-chan. Me gustaste desde pequeño y eso no cambiaría, lo sabía. Me casaba contigo o con nadie. —los ojos de anhelo de Sakura hicieron que continuara hablando. —Sé que Hinata tenía sentimientos por mí, pero yo no podía ni quería corresponderlos.

—Sakura-chan, tú eres única para mí. La que quise, quiero y querré para toda la vida. Te adelantaste a venir a mí, porque yo ya iba a ir por ti. —refiriéndose a que ella se acercó a él ese día con aquella propuesta de conocerse mejor.

Para Sakura Uzumaki todo había quedado claro con esas palabras del protagonista de su vida.

—Y para mí sólo existes tú, Naruto. —se acercó al hombre apuesto en el que se había convertido, aquel que con sólo mirarla conseguía enloquecerla. Le besó profundamente, con amor, con deseo y pasión, saboreándolo. Oh, pero que rico era. Y saber que era único y exclusivamente suyo lo hacía aún más exquisito. Supo que él también sentía lo mismo por ella, pues las caricias de su parte lo confirmaban. Sus palabras y su cuerpo lo exclamaban.

El rubio abrió más su boca y se adentró en su interior, robándole por completo el aliento. Naruto se traducía a felicidad, esperanza, amor, placer, deseo y varias palabras más, todas relacionadas a lo dichosa que era junto a él. Claro, había malos momentos, pero el amor que se tenían sobrepasaba todo ello. Porque el amor no necesita ser perfecto, vamos, ninguno lo era. Pero era verdadero y con eso bastaba y sobraba.

—Naruto…— la voz le salió entrecortada, debido a lo excitada que estaba. Pasaban de las tres de la madrugada y ellos estaban dispuestos a hacer de todo, menos a dormir.

—Sakura-chan, eres la mujer más hermosa que han visto y verán mis ojos.—le musitó Naruto, mordiéndole con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja y lamiéndolo. Esto provocó un gemido en su mujer, que estaba impaciente porque el siguiera su recorrido. Llegó al cuello y colocó unos besos en su piel, para después pasar la lengua.

—Na-naruto, sigue, ahh— sabía que su esposa disfrutaba de todo lo que hacía y a él le complacía hacer que suspirara por sus movimientos. Le pasó una mano por sus senos, que encajaban perfecto en su mano.

—Toda tú me fascinas. Me vuelves loco, Sakura-chan.

—Tú a mí, Naruto. Me encantas.— la voz apasionada de su mujer le excitaba cada vez más y la consecuencia la vio en su miembro.

—Dime más, Sakura-chan. —le murmuró Naruto, adueñándose de nuevo de sus labios, fundiéndose en el amor y pasión que sentía por la que alguna vez fue su compañera de equipo.

—Me encantas todo tú, tu cara, tu cuerpo, tus caricias…—Sakura se dejó llevar por el momento, verdaderamente se transformaba cuando estaba en sus horas de amor con su esposo. Nunca se había imaginado estar así con alguien y el que fuera con Naruto, la persona en quien más confiaba, le fascinaba, pues él también correspondía con el mismo o hasta más deseo, ambos entregándose al amor que sentían.

—Eso sólo tú lo provocas, Sakura-chan.— el Sakura-chan le encantaba, sólo Naruto podía decirle así. La joven llevó una mano al bóxer de su compañero de vida. Tocó la zona erguida.

—¿En verdad quieres?

—Lo deseo, Naruto. ¿Tú? —Verla así, a la luz de la luna, tan hermosa cada día más le hizo pensar que era tan bueno y feliz por tenerla como mujer. Le acompañó un rubor a su rostro a la joven. _Eres preciosa, Sakura-chan._

—Más que a nada.

Ya tenían varios meses casados, pero no habían llegado al punto de ella tomar la iniciativa con el miembro de Naruto. La femenina sintió el bulto grande bajo la ropa interior, y lo descubrió para verlo en todo su esplendor. Tomó la parte viril de su marido con la mano izquierda y sintió que estaba un poco húmedo, vio a Naruto y en él la palabra pasión se encontraba impresa. Empezó a subir y bajar el miembro, a lo cual escuchó la ronca voz de Naruto con algo parecido a un gemido. Descubrió que aquello la encendió aún más, por lo cual aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos. Su mano se estaba cansando, pero no quería dejar que Naruto sintiera bien, así como ella misma descubrió que quería probarlo más y aquello la condujo a bajarse y llevar a su boca el órgano de Naruto. Lo había sentido antes, pero no así. Sabía que era de un muy buen tamaño, pero sentirlo en su cavidad bucal era algo que sobrepasaba los límites. Se sentía tan delicioso. Rico.

No había que sentir pena, ambos ya eran uno desde hacía tiempo, así que después de dos entrada y salida de su cavidad abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con la imagen más hermosa y erótica que jamás había visto.

Naruto, con los ojos cerrados y apretando su labio inferior, lanzando unos sonidos guturales que la encendían en demasía y la animaban a proseguir, con más ímpetu.

—Sa-sakura-chan, eres maravillosa… Se siente tan bien. Tan delicioso—pronunció Naruto como fue capaz. —Quiero hacerte siempre mía, amor.— le encantaba y a la vez le sorprendía que Sakura estuviera haciéndole eso, pero quería también hacer que ella disfrutara, que gimiera de placer hasta quedarse sin energías. Naruto la tomó por los hombros, besándolos y finalmente poniéndola sobre la cama.

—Quiero que también lo goces, Sakura-chan—le susurró, dándole besos por el vientre, hasta llegar a sus calzones.

—Lo disfruté demasiado, Naruto.— ahí estaba frente a él la mujer más hermosa, con los ojos verdes brillantes y jadeando por el trabajo realizado.

—Esto apenas comienza, Sakura-chan.— Le abajó la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su zona más íntima. —Sakura aún sentía pena, así que movió un poco su mano para cubrirse, pero Naruto la detuvo, mirándola con esos ojos azules profundos que le insulfaban seguridad. Cuando vio decisión en la expresión de su amada, siguió.

Sakura sintió que llegó al cielo mismo en ese momento. La lengua de su marido era maravillosa, hacía vibrar cada fibra de su ser, hasta la más fina. Naruto continuó con ese ritmo por unos segundos más, viendo como su mujer agarraba las sábanas con fuerza, y supo que estaba haciendo buen trabajo por los gestos de placer y sonidos que salían de los labios de la señora Uzumaki.

Naruto disfrutaba en demasía ver a Sakura al borde del orgasmo. Quería que dijera su nombre, quería pedírselo, pero no ocupó de hacerlo, pues escuchó la voz que tanto quería nombrarlo por aquel nombre que sus padres sacaron del libro de Jiraiya.

—Naruto—consiguió decir la joven—No pares, por favor.

—No lo haré, Sakura-chan. Estaría loco si lo hiciera. —Con eso, introdujo de golpe dos dedos en el interior de la chica. Ella se movió de una manera en que lo dejó cautivado. Supo, por la humedad de la chica, que estaba preparada para su entrada, pero siguió estimulándola sólo para ser testigo de su adorable expresión de éxtasis. Metió un tercero, que hizo que la joven frunciera un poco el ceño, pero el placer la envolvió nuevamente. Naruto llevó a su boca un seno de Sakura, lo mordió y lo lamió, para luego ir con el otro. La piel, sus pechos, todo de ella le encantaba.

Naruto decidió sacar rápido sus dedos e introducir su miembro firme dentro de ella. Sakura sintió que el grosor cambió, algo que la alertó, pues no se esperaba el cambio tan brusco, pero el ver a Naruto encima de ella y que él entrara y saliera de su entrada la volvió a sumergir en el placer del cual no quería salir. Era tan rico. Hacer el amor con su hombre era de los momentos que más gozaba. Observar sus ojos azules, víctimas también de la pasión y ver como la miraba era más allá de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Mil veces mejor.

El rubio alzó más sus piernas y empujó más hacia adentro, lo cual a Sakura le incomodó un poco, pero el vaivén la hizo pronto disfrutarlo demasiado, tanto como su compañero.

—Ah, Naruto…

Naruto paró un poco para verificar que su esposa estuviera bien.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?

—S-sí, Naruto… Sigue. Sigue, quiero que estés dentro de mí. —Obediente, el volvió a introducirse, continuando con el ritmo y aumentándolo más. Sakura sentía que las paredes de su interior eran invadidas hasta lo más profundo y vaya que era un placer. Abrió la boca, sin ser consciente y se escapó un poco de saliva. Tomó con su mano derecha su pecho y lo masajeó. Naruto se percató de ello y eso que hizo su mujer lo volvió todavía más loco por ella. Paró y se colocó a un lado de ella.

—Quiero verte encima de mí, Sakura-chan. Y… ¿podrías hacer lo que hiciste ahorita?— Uzumaki Sakura pudo ver que Naruto se sonrojó.

—¿Hacer qué, Naruto?— le dijo, colocándose encima de él. La parte más íntima de Naruto seguía muy levantada, esperando volver a entrar.

—Tomarte los pechos—dijo con dificultad.

—Eres un pervertido, Naruto…—le bromeó Sakura.

—Si no quieres no, Sakura-chan— quizás era un pervertido, pero había que aceptar que ella también lo era. Pero sobre todo, la respetaba y estaba dispuesto a aceptar su decisión.

—Lo quiero hacer— se acomodó sobre el miembro de Naruto y lo metió lentamente, permitiéndose sentir lo caliente que estaba. Cuando estuvo por completo adentro, empezó a subir y a bajar, con su movimiento de caderas que estimulaba demasiado al rubio. Tomó entre sus manos sus senos y los empezó a mover al ritmo del balanceo.

A Sakura le encantaba esas sesiones, todas las posiciones que hasta el momento había intentado con su cónyuge de alguna manera u otra le habían gustado, pero esa era de sus preferidas, pues miraba a su amado en todo su esplendor y parte también porque le embelesaba tener el control. Empezó a aumentar la velocidad, sintiendo como sus paredes internas apretaban el miembro de Naruto.

—Mmmm…. Ah, Naruto, Naruto— sintió llegar al climax, quería llegar junto a él.

—S-sakura-chan... ah, sigue, sigue—gruñó Naruto, agarrando con fuerza sus caderas y empujando mucho más su virilidad.

—Naruto, ah, ya casi llego amor— la voz de Sakura sonó demasiado excitada, algo que impulsó a Naruto a aumentar la velocidad.

—También yo, Sakura-chan...un poco más. —Sabía que a su mujer le faltaba menos para llegar, así que le ayudó y la subió y bajó para que llegaran al mismo tiempo.

La mujer sintió el líquido caliente bombardearla. Naruto salió de ella y se acercó a besarla en la frente y, finalmente, en los labios.

—Quiero hacerte el amor todo lo que queda de la madrugada, Sakura-chan, mi amor.

Sakura, cansada, con los ojos cerrados le dijo algo que no iba sólo para esa noche. Y no sólo se refería al ámbito sexual.

—Hazme el amor toda la vida, Naruto.

El hombre sonrió y la abrazó. Más de acuerdo no podía estar.

.

.

.

 **Fin del capítulo I**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola, buenos días (aquí es madrugada) ¿cómo están? Pues vuelvo con otro NaruSaku. Ya saben, me encanta esta pareja. Me salí de mi zona de confort, para los que ya me han leído antes, saben que no es mi primer lemon, (aunque los primeros los eliminé de la página) pero sí mi primera incursión en esta categoría con esta pareja. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. Añadí algunos momentos que tuvo la pareja en el manga, como pudieron ver. Los chicos realmente eran el uno para el otro, no me cabe la menor duda. Ellos mismos estando juntos en las buenas y en las malas, espontáneos, alegres, felices y hasta traviesos. La mejor pareja, que se complementa y se impulsaban uno a otro a mejorar cada vez más. Tremendo equipazo, ahhh.

Volveré pronto con la segunda parte, con la de Naruto. También habrá escenas categoría M, así que prepárense. Estos dos son fuego. Las palabras de Ino me encantaron, en verdad que hizo falta que alguien la ayudara a no dejar ir a Naruto.


End file.
